


卡爾的偉大藝術

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 卡爾無論如何都要讓他的兩個兒子能找到幸福。這會是他一生中最偉大的藝術成就。Carl decides to make his sons live happily ever after no matter what.It will be the greatest artistic achievement in his life.





	卡爾的偉大藝術

**Author's Note:**

> 跟之前的長篇一樣會夾雜一點政治類東東(我很不想讓角色看起來光談戀愛不做事...)。  
> 但除此之外這篇的內容基本上除了放閃以外沒有別的！請放鬆觀看XD

 

 

「我要出門了，卡爾。」馬庫斯說。他今天早上有一場必須出席的會議。卡爾坐在西洋棋桌前面，聞聲後轉過頭來，「慢走，馬庫斯。」他向著他點頭。馬庫斯微笑。  
  
西洋棋桌對面的李奧沒有笑。他朝著馬庫斯點了一下頭，但是線始終沒有真的落在馬庫斯的眼睛，而僅僅只是隨便瞟了一眼他站的位置。馬庫斯看向李奧的時候笑容淡了一點，嘴唇幾乎有些抿了起來，但還是向他抬了一下手。然後他就出門了。  
  
  
「不，李奧，你不能那樣移動城堡。主教才是斜著走的。」卡爾糾正李奧。他的兒子才剛開始學下西洋棋。李奧嘖了一聲，把城堡移回原來的位置。卡爾記得，城堡是李奧最早記起來如何移動的棋子之一。有東西分散了他這個的血肉之軀組成的兒子的注意力。  
  
「你為什麼不跟他打招呼呢？李奧。」卡爾笑著說，「說不定那能讓你有一天的好心情。」  
「噢！爸！」李奧有些惱怒地說，「我們談過這個了。」他咬牙切齒地說，「而且...而且你答應過我你會盡量假裝你不知道的。」他小聲地說，耳根的地方稍微變紅。  
  
「別那麼容易生氣，」卡爾安撫他，「我沒要你跟他多說什麼。他要出門了，你跟他打個招呼，說聲慢走，或祝他的會議可以順利進行。這不難。」  
  
「對你來說不難，」李奧嘟嚷地說，「他那麼尊敬你。」  
卡爾嘆了口氣，「你仔細想想看，李奧。最糟的狀況是什麼呢？頂多就是他不回應你而已。」  
「他當然不會回應我，爸。」  
「你怎麼知道？」卡爾問。  
「他...我們...噢，你真的要我把半年前所有的事情再重新講一遍？」李奧一邊搖頭一邊瞪著他，然後把城堡往右移動了一格，「我...聽著，我不想...我不想當半年前那個...那個不知好歹的我，可是這太詭異了。我跟他...我...我們處不來的。這行不通的。你知道為什麼。」  
  
「為什麼？」卡爾故意問道。  
  
「天啊，爸。我差點害他被扔到垃圾場裡支解。就差那麼一點點，他和他的所有人民都會被捲成垃圾。聽著，要是我是他，我會離我自己越遠越好，好嗎？」李奧沒好氣地說。  
  
「我也說過了，我看不出那有什麼問題。不管你怎麼說，他和他大部分的族人並沒有被捲成垃圾。」  
「我的意思是...」  
「我們兩個之間也有過嫌隙，但我們現在在同一張棋桌前下棋。」卡爾說，一邊移動了他的騎士；李奧沉默了下來，「一切都已經好轉，李奧，人類和仿生人都是。」他說，然後停頓了一下，「我知道我一直以來都沒有盡到做父親的責任...」他輕輕嘆了一口氣；李奧有些尷尬地騷騷後腦杓，「但就在這件事上面，我希望你能聽我這一次。」  
  
短暫的沉默。李奧重重地深呼吸了幾次，一邊抿住嘴唇，雙手用力摩擦了幾下他穿著牛仔褲的大腿。最後他投降似地垂下了肩膀。  
  
「好吧。那你要我怎麼做？」李奧小聲地說，也移動他的騎士。  
「很簡單，跟他說說話。你可以問他會議進行的如何，他的感覺怎麼樣。」  
「那樣太怪了吧！」李奧忍不住大喊，「我又不是他的誰...」  
「你是他的家人，李奧，」卡爾用不容否認的聲音說，「跟家人聊聊他的工作一點也不怪。」  
  
李奧頭痛似地按了一下眉心，「爸，他是...他是他們那一整族的領袖，他的工作是跟美國政府周旋，而我只是一個小小樂團的節奏吉他手。」他有些洩氣地說，「我對政治還是人權什麼的根本屁也不懂，他就算說什麼我大概根本也沒辦法回話。」  
  
「那你為什麼不問他呢？問到懂為止，我很確信他會很樂意跟你解釋的。」卡爾堅持著。  
「你怎麼確信？」李奧搖了搖頭。  
  
「我很確信，李奧，」卡爾說，一邊將死了黑棋的王，「我從來沒這麼確信過一件事。」  
  


* * *

  
  
當天傍晚。李奧出門練團去了，馬庫斯回到了宅邸。  
  
「卡爾，我回來了。」  
「歡迎回來，馬庫斯。今天還好嗎？」  
  
馬庫斯沉默了一下，好像在猶豫要不要說出實情，「不好，卡爾。」他搖搖頭，在沙發上坐下。  
  
「怎麼了？」卡爾移動輪椅來到馬庫斯身邊，「人類總是很愚昧，這需要時間。」  
  
「跟人類的那場會其實還可以。人類的輿論很支持我們，況且仿生人現在也有投票權了，他們都想要選票。目前支持仿生人權益已經變成了一種政治正確，這對我們有好處。」  
「那麼問題出在...」  
「耶利哥的內部會議。耶利哥現在的定位不明確，很多事情都因為這樣卡在程序上。我們不知道耶利哥現在到底是什麼？一個NGO、還是一個政府部門，或其他的什麼？我跟喬許想要把耶利哥申請成政黨，推出我們自己的候選人跟民主黨還有共和黨互相競爭。也許從鄉鎮市長開始累積政績，也許未來美國就能有仿生人的總統了。但是諾斯那一派不同意，他們說我們不該照人類的規矩走，他們覺得我們應該跟美國政府買下或乾脆要一塊土地，建立仿生人自己的自治區，然後在未來脫離美國獨立。」  
  
「這聽起來會是個很重要的決定。」卡爾說，「你又發現自己夾在中間了，是嗎？」  
「是啊。」馬庫斯點點頭。「我說，那我們應該舉辦一場公投，但接下來他們又在吵說如果要舉辦這個公投，人類應不應該有投票權。」  
「那你怎麼看？」  
「我不知道！卡爾。美國是人類建立的國家，我們初來乍到，所以他們好像應該要有話語權，但人類數量比較多，他們的選票會大幅影響公投的結果，但是這個公投明明是決定仿生人的未來的公投。」馬庫斯抱著頭。  
  
卡爾看著馬庫斯，「馬庫斯，如果你這麼煩惱，為何不去找李奧聊一聊、放鬆一下心情？」他語帶深意地說，「跟他說話應該會讓你恢復精神。」  
  
馬庫斯頓時低下了頭。即使對方是卡爾，被當面點破還是讓他覺得有些不好意思。但接著他嘆了一口氣，「卡爾，我們談過這個了。我真的不確定他會想跟一個差點讓他高位截癱的人說話。」  
  
「然而他並沒有高位截癱。」卡爾提醒他。他的兩個兒子出奇地相似，他想。  
「但還是住院了整整一個星期，」馬庫斯沮喪地說，「我當初明明可以不那麼用力的。」  
「你有充分的理由那麼做，馬庫斯。而且你也為此事道過歉──」  
「──而我記得他當時連正眼看我都沒有，卡爾。」馬庫斯忍不住打斷他。  
「而我則記得他當時有說『沒關係』。」卡爾說，「而且你真的覺得李奧是那麼會記仇的人嗎？」卡爾停頓了一下；馬庫斯抬起頭，「我完全拋下他整整16年，之後還試著忽略他快7年，而他只因為我守在他床邊一個星期就原諒我了。而你只是害他躺在床上一個星期而已。」他微笑。馬庫斯也露出苦笑。  
  
「如果你真的不知道該跟他說什麼，何不把你剛剛的問題也拿去問他？」卡爾建議。  
「但...這種事很無聊。我是說，這對我來說很重要，可是對大部分人來說很無聊，我不確定李奧他會對這種事有興趣。而且...」他的表情突然有些困窘，「我不希望他覺得我是個...工作狂還是政治魔人之類的。」他囁嚅著說。  
  
「這裡也是你家，馬庫斯。而且，」卡爾強調，「如果你都不跟他說話，他怎麼知道你不只是個政治家呢？」他笑著說。  
  
馬庫斯頓時啞口無言。他就知道，他永遠說不過卡爾的。  
  
「話說回來，你今天早上出門的時候為什麼不跟他道別一下呢？」卡爾溫和地說，「他朝你點了頭，你也揮了手...你們都只差開口了。」  
「我...我不確定他會想...」馬庫斯結結巴巴地說。  
「但你也不確定他不想啊。」  
「呃，但他的確沒有開口。」  
「你也沒有啊？」卡爾用不以為然的表情說。  
「卡爾，你知道我的意思...」  
  
「這樣吧。我要給你一項功課，馬庫斯，」卡爾用認真的表情說，「今天晚上，你去敲李奧的房門。你要和他聊一聊。起碼五分鐘以上。」  
  
馬庫斯瞬間一臉慌亂，「我覺得這不是個好主意，卡爾，我想我們都還沒有準備好要去...」  
  
「如果你沒有完成這項功課，那麼我也不去那場雞尾酒會了。」卡爾說。  
「什麼？」馬庫斯一臉不可置信，顯然沒想到他一向敬愛的人類父親會用這種手段威脅他。  
  
卡爾信心滿滿。一星期後的人類與仿生人的藝術交流雞尾酒會裡，他，藝術家卡爾曼費德，是其中幾位重量級賓客之一，沒有他的話整個場面會大幅失色。更重要的是，他是與仿生人領袖關係最密切的人類，如果他自主拒絕出席，新聞媒體不知道會如何的對此事大作文章，又會掀起多少輿論揣測，那可不是一句健康狀況不佳可以搪塞的。卡爾從來沒喜歡過這種宴會，但是現在他滿心感謝上帝讓雞尾酒會這種東西誕生，他以前參加過的所有討人厭的雞尾酒會想必都是為了此時此刻。  
  
「卡爾...」馬庫斯搖頭，露出跟當初聽到卡爾要他畫不存在的東西的時候一樣的、受到為難的表情，「我...我...」  
「馬庫斯，我不懂你怎麼能在CNN和NBC的記者正在拍攝的時候隔著鏡頭對共和黨黨魁烙狠話，卻害羞的沒辦法去敲響一個29歲的年輕男性房間的房門，告訴他你想和他聊聊。」  
「卡爾...我、我不是害羞，我只是...」馬庫斯一臉尷尬地想出聲辯解，但卡爾朝著他搖搖頭，「就這麼說定了，馬庫斯。」他用沒得商量的語調說，一邊露出高深的笑容。  
  
  
他有預感，這會是他此生最偉大的藝術。

 

 


End file.
